Welcome to Hotel Apocalypse
by hitchhikerfirefly
Summary: Dean and Rose are sent into the future. Based off of "The End" and StaroftheDunedain's "Rose Winchester Chronicles." She gave me permission!
1. Paint it Black

Paint it Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Rose. Rose belongs to StaroftheDunedain, who is writing a fantastic saga- "The Rose Winchester Chronicles." Check it out, it's great. Also, this is not the path Rose is taking in StaroftheDunedain's story, but I wanted to write this since she wouldn't. She gave me permission to write this! Oh, and supernatural belongs to a genius.

Dean woke in what he thought was his motel room. The place looked like a bomb went off. He found himself on a bed of springs instead of the stained motel bed he fell asleep on. Looking around him, Dean saw the walls were scorched and dirt stricken. Debris was all about the room.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed trying to get his surroundings. He noticed his sister was still asleep on the other bed and that one was in just as much bad condition as his was. He didn't waste any time in waking her up.

"Rose," Dean said as he tugged on her shoulder. "Rose, come on wake up. We got a problem."

"Huh?" Rose said groggily as she began to wake up. "What's wrong?"

"Take a look for yourself." Dean said as he moved away from Rose, so that she could a better view of the destroyed room.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea. Last thing I remember is talking Zachariah the douche angel and then hitting the sack."

"Me too. Where's Sam?" Rose asked looking about the destroyed room.

"He's not here, wherever here is."

"Well, let's go find him." Rose said as she began to retie her shoes that loosened in her very short sleep.

While she did that, Dean took a look out the window. What he saw was not pleasing. In fact, he could hardly believe his eyes. He thought the room looked bad but that was nothing compared to outside.

What was once a thriving city was now a complete ruin; cars were abandoned, torn apart, and flipped over. Buildings were singed and disheveled. Windows were broken, light poles were fallen, and there was no sign of life.

"What happened here?" Rose asked slightly fearful.

"I don't know, but we're sure as hell going to figure that out." Dean said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze even though he was just as worried as his sister.

They were walking for a few minutes when the silence of the barren city was enough to drive Rose crazy so she began to sing the first song that popped up in her head under her breath.

"I see a red door and I want it painted black-"

"_Paint it Black_? Seriously, Rose?" Dean asked.

"Sorry. It was the first thing that came to mind." She replied sheepishly.

"That's-"But he was cut off by the sound of glass smashing. The two siblings ran to the direction of the sound only to find a little girl sitting alone in an alley.

Cautiously, Dean began to walk up to her while Rose followed behind. "Little girl? Little girl?"

"Are you hurt?" Rose asked in concern for the girl.

"You know that not talking thing is kind of creepy, right?" Dean asked which was answered with Rose punching Dean in the arm. He just gave her a "what?" kind of look.

Just as Dean was close enough to touch the girl, blood dripped from her mouth and then she sprang out at Rose. Dean easily flattened the girl out. Nobody messes with his baby sister, no matter how small they may be.

As he helped his sister up on to her feet, he noticed a big, red word written on a graffiti covered wall. It made his blood run cold. "Crap."

"What?" Rose asked but her she was answered once she got a look at the wall.

It was amazing how one simple word could make her weak to her knees.

"Croatoan." Rose said in a dry voice.

Before they could really assess the situation, a group of infected people began to make their way towards Dean and Rose.

Without even really thinking about it, the two hunters immediately began to run only to be followed by the infected. Dean and Rose didn't get far when they came to a street blocked by a chained fence. Positioning himself between Rose and the infect crowd, Dean was as ready for the charge as much as someone without anything to defend themselves from angry mob could be, but he was ready to fight, no matter what. He was saved from having to do so when the crowd began to get shot down by a group of soldiers appearing in a Humvee.

A few people were shot down before a soldier turned on a radio and "Do You Love Me" by The Contours began to blare out of the Humvee's speakers. Soon, several soldiers were shooting down every person in the infected crowd. Good thing Dean had grabbed Rose and they escaped through an alley before they got caught in the gunfire.

"What the hell!" Rose exclaimed when they were a safe distance from the gunfire.

"My guess is it has something to do with that," Dean said as he pointed to a sign posted behind Rose that read, "CROATOAN VIRUS HOT ZONE NO ENTRY BY ORDER OF ACTING REGIONAL COMMAND AUGUST 1, 2014 KANSAS CITY."

"Well that's not a good sign." Rose said in a dry humorous way that a got sort of a chuckle-snort out of Dean.

"I know one thing; we need to get out of here. And we need a car. Come on." Dean said as began walking into the setting sun.

The two hunters were beginning to get tired of walking in the dead of night when they came upon a deserted car that actually looked like it had promise out of all the other cars they had previously seen that were either burnt, smashed, or covered in bullet holes.

"Fingers crossed," Dean said as he opened the car door.

After a quick hotwire, Dean and Rose were on the road, looking for any kind of civilization. Rose tried her cellphone and Dean's but neither had a signal. The radio was just static on every channel.

"That's really not a good sign." Rose said.

"'Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia.'" Said a voice from the backseat which naturally startled both Rose and Dean. Zachariah was just sitting there smugly while reading a newspaper.

"I knew this was your _Back to the Future _crap." Dean said eyeing the annoying angel while keeping an eye on the road.

Ignoring Dean, Zachariah continued to read the paper. "'President Palin defends bombing of Houston.' Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's in the sports section. Oh that's right, no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. That is, what's left of Congress. Hardly an issue, if you ask me."

"How did you find us?" Rose asked, remembering the painful branding of her ribs that should keep any angel from finding her along with her brothers who also got the Enochian sigil on their ribs.

"We had a few, unorthodox resources of late- humans informants. We gave them your image and told them to keep an eye out for you."

" It was that guy outside the motel talking 'bout the 'good news', wasn't it?" Dean said with a grimace.

"One of our best." Replied Zachariah.

"Well, that's just great. You've had your fun so send us back, you son of a bitch." Dean said.

"We will, in time. We want you two to marinate for a bit."

"Marinate?" Rose asked.

"Three days. That's what we're giving you to see where your course of action takes you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That your choices have consequences. This is the future if Dean here continues to say no to Michael. Take a look for yourself." Zachariah replied before he vanished.

The two rode in silence for a moment before Dean spoke up. "Screw him. We're getting out of here."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But I know where we can get some help from." Dean said as he pressed on the gas pedal.

The sun had barely risen before Dean had reached his destination. As they drove up to the house, Rose couldn't but smile. "Bobby."

It looked like Bobby had let his house go on the outside. Of course, given what was happening at the moment, the two didn't seem to think anything about it.

They did when they came to Bobby's front door and found unlocked and off its hinges like someone, or something, busted through.

"Bobby? Bobby! It's Rose and me." Dean said as he led his sister cautiously inside.

Bobby's place didn't look very promising. Papers were thrown about everywhere and dust covered everything. No one had been there in a while.

Dean tried another room as Rose looked about the main room only to find something she wished she hadn't.

In the middle of floor amongst crumpled papers and strewn books sat Bobby's trucker hat, which he's never seen without wearing. As Rose picked it up she found a hole the perfect size for a bullet with blood circled around the hole.

When Dean came back into the room that he left sister with no luck of finding Bobby he was surprised to find her cradling the familiar hat while whispering, "Bobby."

"No, not Bobby!" Dean said when he saw the bullet hole in the hat. "Where is everybody?" Dean asked only to find his answer after spotting his father's journal under some books on Bobby's desk. Inside the journal he found a picture of Bobby and Cas and three other men under a sign that read _Camp Chitaqua_.

"What is Camp Chitaqua?" Rose asked startling her brother.

"Don't do that!"

"What?"

"You've been hanging around Cas too much, now I need to get you a bell."

"Right, are we going there?" Rose asked as she pointed to the picture.

"Yep, let's go."

By the time they reached the camp nightfall had fallen again.

Rose and Dean found the camp entrance which was a barbed wire fence that had men with guns patrolling. The two hunters were careful not to be seen by ducking away into a dark area when Dean caught sight of something that made him almost want to cry.

"Oh, baby, no." Dean said.

"What?" Rose asked as she turned to see what he was looking at only to see the Impala smashed and rusted up. "Oh, not the impala, too!"

As they approached the car for a better look at the damage Dean quietly asked the beaten car, "Baby, what happened to you?" Rose simply put her hand on her brother's shoulder as a form of sympathy.

Hearing a twig snap, Rose turned towards the sound only to have the butt of a gun connect with her head. Before Dean could react to the son of a bitch, that dared hurt his sister with him around, he too was whacked in the head with the gun.

Above the two now unconscious hunters, with gun in hand, stood Dean.

AN: Don't hate StaroftheDunedain for allowing me to write this. Also, there may or may not be characters or situations that will or will not happen in The Rose Winchester Chronicles. This is merely something I'm writing because StaroftheDunedain didn't have a chance to add this to her story.

Also, if you want to flame me because this is crappy, go ahead. It won't my feelings at all.


	2. Tuesday's Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Rose. Rose belongs to StaroftheDunedain.

Dean woke up with a headache and his arm handcuffed to a metal ladder that came from the ceiling. He found his sister also handcuffed to the ladder. Before he could take everything in, Rose began to regain consciousness as well and little sister triumphs over figuring out where they are. That's second on the list.

"Rose? You OK?"

"Uh, killer headache."

"Tell me about-" Dean began but was silenced by the click of gun.

Turning his attention to the sound, Dean had only one reaction. "What the hell?"

"I should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one reason why I shouldn't gank both of you right now?" Asked what seemed to be another Dean wearing a green military jacket and with gun in hand.

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself." The real Dean said.

"Funny."

"Look man, we're not shapeshifters or demon or anything, okay?"

"I know. I did the drill while you were out. Nothing; not silver, salt or holy water did anything. The funny thing is, is that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Care to explain? Start with the resemblance. And then explain her." The other Dean said as he gave Rose a searing glance that made Rose want to look away even though two Deans at once was really interesting to see.

"Zachariah." Dean replied.

"What?" The other Dean said as he moved towards Dean and Rose.

"We're from 2011. That douche of an angel Zach plucked us from our beds and sent us three years into the future." Dean replied.

"Where is he? I want to talk to him." Future Dean said.

"No clue."

"Of course."

"Look, we just want to get back to our year, okay?"

"Alright, if you're really me, tell me something only I would know."

Dean had to think for a minute before a smirk, that made Rose a little uncomfortable, came on his face and he replied, "Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. Pink, satiny panties. Do you really want me to say what we did with those in front of Rose?"

"No!" Future Dean said glancing at Rose again. "So, Zach sent you here to see how bad the future gets?"

"You're guess is as good as mine. It's the Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?"

"It's efficient, incurable, and scary as hell. People become monsters. It hit the major cities about two years ago. World went to the crapper after that."

"What about Sam? Rose?"

The future Dean stilled for a moment before he answered.

"Big showdown in Detroit, Sam didn't make it. Rose, she, uh, died along with Bobby. At least, that's what I understand happened to them."

"You weren't with them?" Dean asked in surprise.

"No. The three of us haven't talked in, hell, three years."

"I died?" Rose asked.

"No, _his _Rose died." Dean said looking at his sister.

The future Dean didn't say anything to that. It was partly his fault she was dead anyways. It was his job to protect her and he screwed that up.

"Yeah, well, they're both gone and there's nothin' I can do about it." Future Dean said as he moved back to the table where his gun was left.

"Some excuse." Dean said under his breath. Future Dean heard it but decided to let it pass. "Did we never try to find them?" Dean asked.

"We had other people to worry about." Future Dean replied as he picked up his gun and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked, still wanting some answers just as much as Dean wanted them.

"I've got some errands to run." Future Dean replied.

"So you're just going to leave us here?"

"Yep. I have a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors that have an apocalypse hanging over their heads. The last thing they need is to see a version of _The Parent Trap_. So, you're staying locked down."

"Okay, fine, but do we have stayed cuffed?" Dean asked.

The future Dean just gave a look that said _yes, dumbass_.

"Oh, come on, you don't trust yourself?"

"Absolutely not." Future Dean replied then left the two hunters alone.

"Wow, future Dean is a dick." Rose said after he was long gone.

"I was thinking the same thing. And I'm him." Dean said.

Rose began looking about the area around her to see if she could find anything to help her get out of her handcuff when she noticed a nail sticking up from the floorboards. "Oh, please, let this work." She said as she pulled on the nail.

"What?" Dean asked, to be answered by his sister pulling at something metallic in the floor beside her and then bringing it to her cuff and fiddling with it for a few seconds before getting loose. Dean simply smiled. "That's my girl."

Before Dean and Rose were so inconveniently knocked out, they were unable to get a good look at the camp. Plus, it was nighttime. In the daytime, it looked a little better. Very little.

"Nice place." Rose said sarcastically. Dean nodded in agreement.

Before they could get away from the cabin they had just been in, Chuck began to walk up to them.

"Hey, Dean, do you have a sec- Rose?" Chuck asked in utter surprise.

"Yeah, hey Chuck. I'm not the Rose you think I am." Rose replied sheepishly.

"Seeing how you were dead the last time I checked, I would say so. What are you? Ghost? Demon? When were you going to tell us, Dean?" Chuck asked, not letting anyone get a word in.

"First off, I'm not a ghost or a demon. Second, this isn't the Dean you think it is. We're from 2011." Rose calmly replied.

"Really? How?"

"Zach."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Tell us about it. What were you going to ask me, uh, the other me?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I just need to know what he wants to do about the fact that we're getting low on perishables and hygiene supplies. People won't be happy with this fact." Chuck replied looking like someone was going to hit him for coming up with this information.

"That sucks man. I wish I knew what to tell you. Share maybe?"

"Ew, Dean! No!" Rose said hitting her brother in the shoulder. Dean just smirked at her. "What?" He asked, pretending that his arm actually didn't hurt from her hitting him.

"Uh-oh." Chuck said as he saw a very angry woman walking up to them.

Dean turned around in just enough time before the woman took a swing at him. "Whoa! Watch it lady!" Dean exclaimed moving closer to Rose in case she had any intentions of going at his sister.

"Risa," Chuck said casually.

"Risa?" Dean asked.

Risa raised her arm to swing at Dean but didn't make the motion when Rose stepped a little more in front of Dean.

Glaring at Rose then Dean, Risa said, "You spent the night with Jane last night, didn't you?"

"I don't know- I didn't-" Dean turned to Chuck, "did I?" Chuck just nodded his head.

"I thought we had 'connection'." Risa said using air quotes.

"I'm sure that we do-" Rose cut Dean off with a punch in the arm and a look that said, _Just stop now_.

"Whatever." Risa said as went to walk past Chuck.

"Hi Risa." He said timidly.

"Screw you."

"Nice. I'm getting busted for things I haven't even done yet." Dean said watching Risa walk away and understanding why he said he had a "connection" with her. "Anyways, Chuck, is Cas still here?"

Looking at the cabin behind Dean and Rose, Chuck replied with a weird grin, "I don't think that he's going anywhere anytime soon."

Dean went to check the cabin first, just in case Cas wanted to show the same hospitality that future Dean did.

What he found was something he never would have expected. Sitting on the floor in a circle with four women was Cas in a blue tunic-type shirt and green cargo pants. This was the same Cas, and Dean knew it. Of course, the beads hanging in the door and the Buddha station were also pretty big warning signs.

"So, in this way, we're each a fragment of total perception-just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception- it's, surprisingly physical." Cas was in the middle of saying before he spotted Dean. "Ah, excuse me ladies, looks like I'm needed by our fearless leader. You are all beautiful."

As the women began to head out the door one women turned to Cas and asked, "Are you going to join our naked walk in the forest later?" Dean just stared at Cas in total surprise.

"Not this time," Cas replied looking like a bit sad and as if he was thinking of something, or someone, else.

When the women finally left, Dean spoke, "What are you a hippie?"

"I thought you were done trying to label me."

"Cas, we gotta talk."

"Whoa, strange, you're not you, at least not now you anyway."

"Yes! Exactly!"

"What year are you from?"

"2011."

At this time Rose began to hear quiet talking so she figured it was safe to go in, so she slowly began to walk in.

"Who did this to you? Zachariah?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, Rose and I were both-"Dean began to be cut off by Cas.

"Rose? She's, uh, she-she's with you?" Cas said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Rose answered, as she began walking more into the room.

What happened next neither Dean nor Rose could have expected. Ever.

In an instant Rose was in Cas' arms and his lips were on hers.

AN: Remember, this is a possibility of what could happen between Rose and Cas. I don't know what StaroftheDunedain plans to do or have them do, actually, I do, but this is just an idea. Hope you liked it! If not, that's OK; just go read StaroftheDunedain's Rose Winchester Chronicles.


	3. Mysterious Ways

Mysterious Ways

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Rose. Rose belongs to StaroftheDunedain. That is all. Sorry this took so long. Please review!

Rose never knew a kiss could be so damn good. Or that Cas was such a good kisser.

His kiss was so passionate, filled with so much need, sadness, and love, it practically made Rose want to faint. She couldn't help but kiss back. As Cas moved his hands on her back to hold her closer to him, her hands began to tangle in his hair. Rose was on cloud nine and never wanted to come down.

Dean was stunned at first. Cas was kissing his freaking sister! He knew that the angel could easily take him, but that was his sister! And then Rose started kissing Cas back.

"What the hell!" Dean exclaimed, only to be ignored. The only thing he could think of doing was to clear his throat a couple times and see if they would notice.

They did. But the only reason they parted from one another was because both needed air.

Rose didn't know what to say, so she just said the first thing that came to mind, "Hello to you too, Cas."

"Sorry. Past me probably hasn't done that yet, has he?" Cas said as he backed up a little, hoping Rose wouldn't try to knock his lights out and watching out for Dean's reaction in his peripheral vision.

"No, you haven't, but I don't mind." Rose said with a sly grin. The grin set him off, he had to move before he was stopped by the other one in the room. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you kiss-" Rose was stopped with Cas' lips on hers once again.

This one was gentle but filled with just as much as passion as the first kiss.

Dean was freaking out. Here was Cas, angel of the Lord, kissing his baby sister who was enjoying it! What the hell was going on?

"What the hell is going on?" Dean exclaimed. This time, the two lovebirds stopped when they heard Dean.

Hesitantly, Cas and Rose broke apart and turned towards Dean. Cas kept one hand around Rose's back while his other arm was being held onto by Rose, who had her other arm around Cas' side. Dean couldn't help but notice how well they fit together.

After a moment of awkward silence, Cas spoke, "I can explain. I think."

"Please do." Dean said starring a hole into Cas.

"Long story short, Rose and I, we, uh, we found that we had, um, feelings, for each other a little bit before the 'end of the world' thing started." He turned back to Rose to continue, "When I lost you, I lost myself."

When she saw the pain in his eyes, Rose couldn't help but hold onto him tighter.

"Well, I know how we can fix that, just strap on your angel wings and fly us back to our time. That way, this," Dean motioned his hands around, "won't happen."

"I wish I could just, uh, strap, my angel wings on but sorry, no dice." Cas said in a kind of mellow yet amused voice.

"Cas, are you stoned?" Rose asked.

"Generally, yeah. I've been down since you've been here, though."

"Cas, what happened to you?" Dean asked.

Cas looked back at Dean and answered, "Life…and Rose."

"Right. Well," Before Dean could think of anything to reply to that, he heard the distant sound of vehicles approaching the cabin.

"Sounds like the other you is back." Cas said as he, regretfully, let go of Rose and headed for the door.

"Great." Dean replied as he followed with Rose right behind him.

When the three came outside, they found two jeeps with a few soldiers getting out and they saw Future Dean handing a soldier a beer then opening a beer for himself.

That seemed like a pretty normal thing for Dean to do except this Dean was now pointing a gun at the soldier.

"Hey! Watch out!" Rose called, but her voice was overtaken by the sound of gunfire. Dean also took notice and ran beside future Dean, only to stop in mid stride in shock.

Future Dean saw both Dean and Rose and was not surprised that they were out, but just annoyed that he would have to explain this situation now.

"Damn it, I left you in that cabin for a reason!" Future Dean said.

As Rose and Dean were still in shock at future Dean, the surrounding soldiers were staring at the two Deans.

"I'm not gonna lie, this situation-me and him-it's pretty messed up. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know. Until then, we all have work to do." Future Dean said to the bewildered soldiers.

Once the soldiers went their separate ways, Future Dean looked pointedly at Dean and Rose and said, "Follow me."

The two hunters, along with Cas, followed him to what seemed to be the headquarters.

Once the four of them were inside and future Dean slammed the door, he turned to Rose and Dean.

"What the hell was that?" He asked glaring at Rose, which he never did unless he was absolutely mad at her, and that wasn't often.

It made Rose feel very small.

"'What the hell was that?' You just shot a guy in cold blood!" Dean said glaring right back future Dean. Nobody looks at his sister like that, not even him.

"We were in an open zone and got attacked by some Croats."

Dean must have looked a little confused because future Dean continued, "Croats, Croatoan. One of them infected Yeager."

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

Future Dean's gaze softened as he looked at her and replied, "'Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about half an hour ago. It wouldn't be long before he would flip. I didn't see a point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"Yeah, but you shot that guy in front of all your people. Don't you think that freaked them out a bit?" Dean asked, finding it hard to believe that he would do that.

"it's 2014 and taking out some Croat is called commonplace. Trading words with my clone-now that may have freaked them out a little." Future Dean replied.

"All right look-"Dean began, only to be interrupted by himself.

"No, you look. This isn't your time. It's mine. You don't make the decisions around here, I do. So when I tell you to do something, do it."

"OK. We get it, this isn't our place. We're not trying to mess you up here. We're just trying to figure this all out while trying to get back to our time." Rose said as she moved closer to future Dean.

"I know." Future Dean said as he poured four glasses of alcohol.

Cas and Dean took their drink without a second thought while Rose just looked at her glass. Normal Dean would only give Rose a drink on very rare occasions.

"It's been a crazy weekend." Dean said, as he drank from his glass.

"Tell me about it." Future Dean said.

"So, what was the mission anyways?" Rose asked, trying to get the tension out of the room.

Future Dean simply put his glass down, and pulled out a gun from his jacket.

"The Colt?" Dean asked.

"The Colt." Future Dean replied.

"Where was it?"

"Everywhere. It's been moved around. Took me a few years, but, I've finally found it. And tonight, tonight I'm going to kill the devil."

AN: I've found that cliff hangers are quite fun to do. Also, like I've mentioned before, anything that I write about Rose has nothing to do with StaroftheDunedain's Rose Winchester Chronicles. This was simply an idea of a situation that Rose could possibly be put in.


	4. It Happened One Night

It Happened One Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rose belongs to StaroftheDunedain and Supernatural characters belong to Kripke.

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this it." Future Dean said as he held the Colt.

"You may have the Colt, but do you know where Lucifer even is?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, we caught a demon last week and he told us where he is. He was one of the big guy's entourage, so he knew." Future Dean replied.

"So, a demon tells you where Satan will be and you believe it?"

"Trust me, he wasn't lying."

"How do you know?"

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth." Cas replied.

"Torture? We're torturing again?" Dean asked, looking disbelievingly at Future Dean.

Future Dean just gave a look that seemed to ask, _What's the big deal?_ while he averted Rose's gaze.

"Oh, that's just great. Really, I'm happy for us-you. That's just so classy." Dean said, trying to decide if he should hit himself.

Cas let out a small chuckle which Future Dean silenced with a glare.

"What?" Cas asked, "I like past you."

Future Dean gave him another glare before he spoke again. "Lucifer is here. Now. I know the block and building." He said pointing to a map.

"Oh good, it's in the middle of a hot zone."

"Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?" Future Dean asked Cas.

"What? We're just going to walk straight up the driveway? Past all those demons and Croats and just shoot the devil?"

"Yep."

"OK, if you don't like 'reckless,' I could use 'unconcerned,' maybe."

"Are you coming?"

After a deep sigh, Cas replied, "Of course. But why are they? We- uh- you lost her once already and he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?"

"They're coming." Future Dean said dryly, not looking at the two hunters from the past.

"Alright, I'll get the grunts moving." Cas said.

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight."

"All righty." Cas replied as he headed for the door, at which he gave a quick glance towards Rose.

"Why are you taking us?" Dean asked.

"Relax. You have Zach looking after you, right?" Future Dean replied.

Rose and Dean were trying to forget that part.

"No, that's not what he means. What are you up to?" Rose asked, knowing her older brother enough to know when he was up to something.

Future Dean replied, "I want you to come because I want show you something. I want you see our brother."

"Sam? I thought he was dead."

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said 'yes.'"

"Yes?" Dean asked. "Wait, you mean-"

"Yeah, the devil is wearing Sam to the prom." Future Dean said. causing Rose to give an involuntary gasp.

"Why would he do that?" She asked.

"Wish I knew. Can't ask him now. It's in him and it's staying. And we have to kill him, Dean," Future Dean said as he stepped closer to him. "And you need to see it, the whole damn thing so that you can see how bad it gets, and so that you can do it differently."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? Back to where-whenever came from?"

"Yeah, so?"

"When you get back, say 'yes.' You understand? Say- say 'yes' to Michael."

"No way! If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle will torch half the planet."

"Look around you, man. Half a planet is better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat."

"So why don't you?" Rose asked.

Future Dean looked at Rose then back at Dean, whom he stared straight in the eyes and said, "I have tried. I have shouted 'yes!' till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening. They just-they're gone. They gave up. It's too late for me, but not for you."

"No! There's got to be some other way!" Dean said.

"I thought that too. I was cocky; never thought I would lose. But I was wrong. Dean, I was so wrong. I lost Sammy and our baby sister! I'm begging you to say yes." Future Dean paused while giving a weary grin. "But you won't, because that's not us, is it?"

There was an awkward silence for a while before anyone spoke again.

"Well, if we're doing this, won't we need supplies?" Dean asked.

Future Dean just nodded and began to walk outside with Dean and Rose following.

In no time, Dean and Rose found themselves each with a backpack filled with ammo, holy water, small home-made first aid kits, a blanket, and other small necessities.

"What are we doing? Going to the Bulge?" Rose asked quietly to herself. But Dean heard and snickered at her joke.

The two siblings were soon laughing together at how odd and bad a situation they were in. At least they were together.

Their moment was cut short when Future Dean came and said that it was almost time to head out. He also told them that Dean was going to ride with Cas while Rose was going to ride with him. "I don't know if I could handle riding with myself." He said.

"But, before we go, Dean will you help me make sure all our vehicles are good to go? These are all old and we have to scrimmage to get gas and oil for them." Future Dean said.

"Sure." And Dean was off.

This gave Rose the chance she had been looking for; to talk to her angel.

"Cas?" she asked as she approached him by his cabin where he was sitting with backpack by his feet, waiting for the _great raid_. That's what he was calling it, anyways.

Looking up to acknowledge whoever asked his named his smiled and said, "Yes, my lost love?"

Even though that was weird to hear coming from Cas, she couldn't help liking him calling her "love."

He must have caught the look on her face at the choice of his words, so he spoke again, "Sorry, past me probably isn't as open as I am, am I?"

"Not Really. Well, sort of, not a lot, no." Rose said.

"Well take it from me, who actually knows, I'm, uh, really, truly in love with you. Then and now." Cas said, as he went to stand in front of Rose.

This Cas really liked to make her blush, didn't he? Still unsure of what exactly to say, Rose said the first thing that came to mind.

"Thanks, I really, truly love you too."

Cas chuckled at Rose's comment before he pulled her to him and kissed her softly.

God, she _loved_ it when he did that!

"You didn't come to see me just to confess your love to me, did you?" Cas asked once he had pulled away, but still holding her in his arms.

"Sorry, but no." Rose admitted. "I want to talk to you about Dean.

"Which one?"

Rose couldn't help rolling her eyes before she answered, "Your Dean."

"Right. Just making sure. What about him?"

"He's being reckless, and I know that he knows that. This 'mission' of his is going to end bad, very bad."

"I know. But, if it will get Dean to stop whining about the end of the world and how he should have said yes when he had the chance and blah, blah, blah, then why not try it out? It's not like I have anything to lose."

"Oh, that's a great mentality. Really."

"Well, it's true." Cas said matter-of-factly.

"You sound just as bad as Dean! What happened to that fight that you used to have inside you?" Rose asked, almost on the verge of tears.

"I lost when it when I lost you." Cas said as he rubbed away one of Rose's tears that had escaped unbeknownst to her.

The former angel put his forehead to Rose's as he spoke again, "Hey, don't worry about it. You still have past me to go back to."

What the hell was she supposed to say to that?

She had no words, just actions.

Putting her hands on both sides of the angel's face, while looking straight into his eyes, she kissed him.

Rose kissed Cas with so much passion and love it would have made Clark Gable proud.

AN: Just a reminder that this story has nothing to do with StaroftheDunedain's stories. She's just letting me borrow Rose for an idea.

Also, Clark Gable is kissing god. Go watch _It Happened One Night_ to see why. Or_ Gone With the Wind_. "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." Best quote, ever.


	5. Riders On the Storm

Riders On the Storm

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did.

AN: I know this is insanely late, my bad. I'm too busy reading StaroftheDunedain's story.

Dean was riding shotgun with future Cas, trying to figure out what to ask him first. The two main questions he had were "Why did you kiss my sister?" and "What made you think you could kiss my sister?" He chose a different route after he watched Cas pop a couple pills in his mouth.

"Let me see those," Dean said as he reached for the bottle.

"Want some? These are great for, well, they're just great," Cas said with a sheepish grin.

"You're popping pills?" Dean asked with disbelief. "Don't get me wrong, Cas, I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but what's with the drugs and all this hippie-love crap?"

Cas' answer was simply laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"I'm not an angel anymore."

"What?"

"Yeah, I went mortal," Cas said with a dry tone.

"How did this happen?" Dean asked.

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving. When they bailed, my mojo just kind of –drained away. I'm pretty much useless. That, and when Rose, uh, _my _Rose, died a piece of me, literally, died with her."

Dean finally noticed how broken Cas had become and knew that the main reason was due to his sister's death. Now he was beginning to understand why Cas kissed her. His main question now was when did Cas and Rose get together?

"Cas?"

"Hmm?"

"When, uh, when did you and Rose-"

"Become an item?" Cas finished for Dean.

"Yeah."

"It's hard to say, really. I guess, right now, or at least, in your time, we're not. But, I'm sure a conversation will be had if, uh, when you two get back."

"Great, now I have to worry about an angel trying to get in my sister's pants," Dean said, mainly to himself.

"Who said anything about trying?" Cas said quietly.

"What?" Dean exclaimed, turning to Cas.

Cas' smile couldn't be any bigger. "Just kidding."

Dean relaxed a little bit, not noticing the secret smile Cas had on his face as he remembered the first time he held Rose in his arms with nothing but a sheet covering them.

Rose was riding with Future Dean because he asked her to, and she couldn't help herself but to say yes to the man.

They rode in silence for a while before Future Dean spoke.

"So, I hear you had a, um, run in with Cas." He wasn't quite sure how to word _I heard you and Cas made out when he first saw you._

"Yeah, he was, happy to see me." Rose replied with a light blush.

"Oh, I'm sure he was more than happy to see you." He replied with the same smirk that made Rose blush even more.

"Dean!"

"What? I know what you are angel-boy did, you two-oh, wait, you two haven't happened yet, right?"

Rose simply nodded.

"Oh man, that's just hilarious." Future Dean couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

Rose figured he needed it.

Once he quite laughing silence fell between the two for a while before Rose decided to speak.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Shoot."

"I know that even if I asked you not to do this you still would, so I'm just going to ask you not to get yourself killed, okay?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you, Dean, and I know that you will do anything to be done with Lucifer. Just, don't, die."

"I'll try, Rosie," Dean said.

There was another silence before Dean began talking about the past, and they spent the rest of the ride remembering when it was just hunting ghosts and small monsters under the bed.

A few hours later they arrived at Jackson County Sanatorium with the sun beginning to set behind them.

The group of misfit soldiers gathered around Future Dean's truck as he told the plan to everyone.

Looking at the dilapidated building, Future Dean pointed to the open window on the second floor where they saw a figure dressed in all white. "There. That's where we going."

"Are you sure about this?" Cas asked.

"They'll never see us coming. Believe me. Weapons check, we're on the move in five." Future Dean said.

Cas just sighed as he went to check on the other rag-tag soldiers. Rose went with him. Even though he wasn't her Cas, he was still, well, Cas and he still had that calming effect on her.

Dean let her go with the former angel, knowing she would be fine and he needed to have a little chat with himself.

"Hey, uh, me, can I talk to ya for a sec?" Dean asked.

Future Dean just nodded, showing that he was listening as he was checking that his favorite Colt .45 caliber was ready for action. It always was.

"Tell me what's really going on. I'm you; I know when you're lying to people and to me."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror. There's something you're not telling us."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Future Dean said.

"Really? Well, I don't seem to be the only one of us with questions, I'll just take my doubts to them." Dean said, turning to go to the others.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Fine." Future Dean said.

"Are you going to tell me? Or are we going to play charades?"

"Take a look around you. This place should be crawling with Croats. Where are they?" Future Dean asked.

Dean looked around. "They cleared a path for us. That mean this is-"

"A trap." Future Dean said cutting him off.

"Well, we can't go through the front, then." Dean said.

"We're not, they are. They're the decoys. You, me, and Rose are going in through the back." Future Dean replied.

"You're gonna feed your friends to the meat grinder? Cas, too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion?" Dean said, glaring at Future Dean. "Man, something is broke inside of you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends."

"I know that's one of the reasons we're in the mess." Future Dean said.

"These people trust you, count on you."

"They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world; and that's what I'm gonna do."

"Not like this. I won't let you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Before Dean could do anything else, Future Dean slugged him good and hard. Dean hit the ground and lost consciousness just as he saw Future Dean walk behind Rose with the butt of his gun raised up.

Her head was killing her. What the hell was that? All Rose could remember was talking to Cas and the others before Cas yelled out, "no!" Then everything went black.

"Rosie? You OK?" Dean asked, as he was kneeled down beside her checking to see if she had an injury from Future Dean's gun. He never thought he would want to kill himself like he did right now.

"Dean? Yeah, I'm fine. Head hurts like a bitch, though." Rose replied. Dean couldn't help the small chuckle from leaving him as he helped her on her feet.

Just as the fogginess was leaving her head, she heard gunfire in the distance.

The two hunters immediately reacted by running towards the gunfire just as thunder clapped in the sky and lighting hit the now night sky.

When they found the abandoned garden, where the firing was heard, both hunters' blood ran cold as they saw the white figure from the window earlier with his foot on top of Future Dean's neck. The figure just barely shifted his weight, but the snap of Future Dean's neck was loud enough to be heard over the thunder.

Rose grabbed onto her brother's arm as if he was the one who was on the ground. Tears threatened to form, but she wouldn't let whoever this was to see them.

The figure was wearing an all-white suit with matching white suede shoes. As thunder clashed followed by a flash of lightning, Rose and Dean froze when they realized who this person, or rather, this thing was.

"Sam," Rose barley whispered knowing that this was not her brother.

"Hello Dean, Rose," Lucifer said as he turned to them.

AN: Again, sorry this was so freakin' late. Blame it on the monsters under my bed. Or not.


	6. Bad Company

Bad Company

Disclaimer: Rose belongs to StaroftheDunedain. Dean, Cas, and Sam belong to Kripke.

Rose wanted to cry. And Scream. And punch Lucifer square in the jaw, even if he was wearing Sam's face.

Dean was sick to his stomach. He really didn't want his little sister to see his little brother being used as a meat suit.

"What a surprise." Lucifer said smugly.

The two Winchesters could only stare in answer. With a boom of thunder and flash of lightning, Lucifer moved behind them- forcing them to turn towards him.

"You two really have come far for this, haven't you?" He asked, motioning towards the now dead Future Dean.

"Are you going to kill us, now?" Dean asked, trying to think of a way out of this situation. Nothing was coming to mind.

"Kill you?" Lucifer asked, looking over at Future Dean's corpse. "Wouldn't that be…redundant?"

Rose really wanted to punch him in the face. With a baseball bat.

"Asshole." Rose said through clenched teeth.

As Lucifer turned his attention to her, Dean reflexively pushed Rose a little behind him, ready to jump in front of her if need be. Rose held on to his arm as if it was a lifeline.

"I'm sorry, it must be hard to see me like this, but it had to be your brother. He was my only choice." Lucifer said, as he tried to reach out to Dean, who flinched away.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." Lucifer said.

"I'm not. I just don't like you." Dean replied.

"But I like you, Dean. And Rose, you're family, practically."

She fisted Dean's jacket to keep from lunging at the devil.

"I don't see you like that, at all." She said.

Lucifer simply ignored her.

"Did you ever hear how I fell from grace?"

"Oh please, not a boring 'this is why I want to destroy the world' story." Dean said.

Lucifer smiled. "I don't want to destroy the world. It is far too stunning. The last handiwork of God."

Dean and Rose said nothing. Lucifer took this silence as a reason to continue.

"I loved God more than anything. I would do anything for Him. And then He created—you. He then asked us to bow down to you and love you more than Him. Here were these flawed, murderous insects and I was to love them? I couldn't do it and because of that, God had Michael cast me into hell. I don't think that's very fair, do you? Especially since I was right. Six billion years of chaos and look who gets blamed for it all."

"What is this? Sympathy for the devil?" Rose asked.

"Only the truth." Lucifer replied.

"It's a bunch of bull shit. We don't care that daddy didn't love you more. You're not going to win." Dean said.

"Oh, Dean, I love your spirit. I see what the other angels see in you. The same for you, Rose. It's always a pleasure. Goodbye, see you soon." Lucifer said, turning to leave.

"You better kill us now!" Rose cried out, stepping up to Lucifer.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You heard me. You better kill us now or I swear, we will find a way to end you and we won't stop." Rose said. Dean gave a brief smile and nodded.

"I know you won't. Just like I know Dean will say no to Michael; you won't kill Sam, causing his demise through me, and you, Rose, will lose whatever grace is inside of you - which will be very painful of your end. No matter what you do, you will end up here." Lucifer said, opening up his arms to iterate his point. "I win. I always will."

"Not while we're alive." Dean said.

Lucifer smiled once again. "See you in the future." And with that, he was gone.

As soon as Lucifer was gone, Zachariah was in his place, reaching for Dean and Rose.

AN: I'm almost done with this little story. Thanks to StaroftheDunedain for letting me borrow Rose. Oh, and thanks to all the people who have read this. I would love a review…or two…or twenty…


	7. Bleed to Love Her

Bleed to Love Her

Disclaimer: Rose belongs to StaroftheDunedain, The others to Kripke.

One minute, Dean and Rose were talking to Lucifer in the future. The next minute, they had to deal with Zachariah back in their regular time slot.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Zachariah asked. "You saw what happens. You can prove the Devil wrong. Just say yes."

"How do we know this isn't another big douche-angel trick?" Dean asked.

"The time for tricks is over. Say yes to Michael, say yes and we can strike; and save Sam before Lucifer gets to him and before billions die. Rose, help me out, here. You must have a say in this?" Zachariah said, looking towards her.

"Screw you." Rose replied.

Dean snickered before he spoke. "You know, Zach, you really have opened my eyes."

"And?" Zachariah asked, looking hopeful.

"Michael can find another vessel. I'm not doing it. I never will." Dean replied. Rose smiled.

"It seems you didn't learn your lesson after all." Zachariah said.

"Oh, we did, just not the one you meant to teach." Dean said.

"Well, I'll have to teach you again! I got you now and I'm never letting you-" Before Zachariah could finish his hissy-fit, Dean and Rose were gone.

The Winchesters found themselves in a new motel room where Sam was sitting, expectantly, at the kitchen table. The one responsible for saving them from Zachariah's so-called wrath was standing quietly behind them as if nothing happened.

Dean turned towards him with a smile. "Nice timing."

"We had an appointment." The angel answered matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well, thanks," he smiled, "Don't ever change. Oh, and Cas, stay the hell away from my sister."

"Dean!" Rose cried, slightly blushing.

"What? I'm just sayin'."

"Care to explain?" Sam asked, looking intrigued between the angel and two hunters.

"Dean can. I need to talk to Cas." Rose replied, taking said angel's hand and turning towards the door.

"Woah! I don't think-" Dean stopped when he got the stop-while-you-are-ahead glare from Rose. "I need a beer."

By the time Dean was opening up a cold one, Rose and Cas where headed outside. They ended up by the Impala where Rose was now sitting on the trunk, looking at her worn out boots.

"Cas, I need to tell you something," Rose began, only to be stopped by him.

"I already know what, or rather, who you saw." Cas said softly, causing Rose to snap her head up and end up starring straight into Cas' deep blue eyes.

"You do? How?"

"I'm connected to you, Rose. No matter where you are or what time you're in, I'll always be a part of you."

"Right, the grace thing." Rose said, looking back down at her feet.

"That's not the only reason why I stay connected to you." Cas said, lifting up her chin to look at him once more.

"What other reason is there?" Rose asked.

Cas' answer was his lips on hers. It was light and warm, just like his grace, which was reaching out to hers. It was as if a charge went off between them, driving them even closer together. He held her tightly to his chest as he made his way between her legs, which she wrapped around him. Her arms encased him, bringing him closer, if possible, to her.

As they kissed each other, they were saying exactly what they really wanted to say with every emotion possible. In other words, "I need you, I want you, I love you."

Angels don't have to worry too much about breathing. Humans, on the other hand, they need air. Rose really wished she didn't need it at this moment of time because she was really enjoying this kiss. But, her lungs were about to burst.

Pulling away from her angel, Rose put her forehead to his and smiled. "So that's who future you learned from."

Cas stroked her cheek and asked, "Do you wish for me to be more like – the other me?"

"Not at all. I love you just like this." Rose replied, placing her hands on his chest.

"And I love you, Rose." Cas said with a faint smile. Rose replied to that with another kiss.

"Alright, now that things have been, straightened out, we should go back inside before Dean comes looking for us." Rose said.

"Dean does not seem very comfortable with you being alone with me."

"Well, he doesn't like me being alone with any man in general. Leaving me alone with a hot, very manly angel and he's in super older brother mode. He'll get over it. I think."

"Should I speak to him about being with you?"

Rose laughed. "No, Cas, it's fine. " Rose unwrapped her legs from Cas and hopped off the car, grabbing his hand. "Just don't tell him we made out on his car."

Cas nodded and followed her silently to the door of the motel room before he stopped and whispered into her ear, "I'm really, truly in love with you," kissed her on the cheek and turned the knob.

Rose couldn't help but think of the same exact words future Cas had said to her. She squeezed his hand and said, "Right back at ya," and walked into the room.

AN: That's it folks! Once again, big thanks to StaroftheDunedain for letting me use Rose in this story. Sorry that this isn't as amazing as her Rose Winchester Chronicles. If you haven't read them you should. Like, right now. After you review, of course…


End file.
